A legend in the Making
by LivinInaBox
Summary: A Legend will be born on october 10th and that legend is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!
1. A legend is born!

Disclaimer: I the man who lives in a box owns not a single Naruto character if I did everyone would live in a box not a home.

* * *

This is my second story! Cookies for everyone! Bunnies for everyone! Well anyway on to my story!

* * *

A legend in the Making

A little boy at the age of five sat at a table on the other side of this table was an old man of eighty with a white uniform with a hat on his lap.

The hat was red on top and white on the bottom the red met three fourths of the way down the hat on the top of the red hat was the Kanji for "Hokage."

Now you are probably wondering what is so special about a little boy and an old man with him. That old man with him was a kage, the strongest ninja of a large hidden village.

That little boy was as important as the old man who sat with him because he was a jinchuuriki.

Now a jinchuuriki is a human sacrifice used to seal a demon of five tails and above because the power of a demon above five tails is too great to hold in an object such as a teapot as the great shukaku was sealed in.

When a demon of five tails or more is sealed in a human sacrifice the human sacrifice is a baby because the baby's chakra coils are undeveloped and the demons chakra can not harm it.

If it were to be sealed into person that isn't a newborn it would harm that persons body and eventually kill that person and eventually releasing the demon inside.

Now the little boy and the old hokage were in a conversation over the duties of a hokage.

"The duty of a hokage is a great responsibility that many could not handle and the person chosen for hokage is usually a master ninja that is skilled in many arts such as combats but also has the wisdom to make choices that could stop war and end fighting."the old man said.

"Well all that stuff sounds hard and all but I will still become hokage no matter what believe that old man hokage!"the little boy said.

"Well then Naruto I guess I will just name you my successor then." as the old hokage smiled and took the hat on his lap and placed it on the little boy's head known as Naruto.

"But do remember that with such great power you have to remember about your responsibility about the people you govern over, even if you do not like the responsibility of passing laws and doing paperwork and having meetings with the people to know their needs, always remember the people count on you."said the old hokage as he took the hat off young Naruto's head and ruffled his spiky yellow hair.

Naruto grumbled at the old hokages actions and decided for the simple words of "I hate when you do that old man."

"Yes I know you do Naruto thats why I do that"the old man chuckled. And they both started to laugh.

"Well I really must go naruto I have work to do but I want you to meet someone who you might like"said the old hokage in a suspicious manner.

"_I cant wait to get back at naruto for tripping me in public and embarrassing me"_the old hokage thought.

"I always knew you wanted to be a ninja so I want you to meet the ninja who might train you in a few years"said the old hokage about to burst out laughing as his prank was set.

"Really who is it!"Naruto said hastily.

"Boo!"said a voice behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto as he ran into the wall while running to hide under his bed.

A shadow walked over Naruto as his eyes were scrunched up in pain.

"Get up ya pansy or ill have you meet my pet cobra!"the figure said.

Naruto opened his eyes only to see a woman standing there at the age of nineteen standing there wearing mesh wire underneath a beige jacket and a beige mini skirt with purple hair in a pineapple

style.

Naruto blinked as he stared at her.

"What are you staring at punk!"the purple haired woman said in a annoyed manner.

"eep"was all Naruto could say as he hid is face from her with his arms.

"Come on get up kid" said the purple haired woman as she stuck her hand out.

Naruto hesitantly went to grab her hand and then got up after some help from her.

"Names Anko kid, Mitarashi Anko"the purple haired woman said.

"My name isn't kid its Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"said Naruto.

Anko looked closely at Naruto.

"_Short kid, Spiky yellow hair, Sea blue eyes, interesting..."_Anko thought.

"So your a ninja huh?" Naruto said disapprovingly with a hint of doubt.

"You don't believe me do you?" said Anko annoyingly

"Nope" said Naruto in a joyful manner.

"Kid you just bought yourself your worst nightmare"Anko said as four king cobras slithered out of the beige sleeves in her coat.

At that moment Naruto's scream echoed through his home village,Konohagakure,The village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

**5 years later**

* * *

A young man at the age of ten stood in front of an apartment with sweat rolling down his face as he touched the doorknob to open the door.

He looked behind him and on the sides of him before looking up and down looking for hidden traps.

He slowly turned the doorknob when the door opened and he was put into arm lock by his purple haired teacher who had apparently woke up and was wearing her signature beige jacket.

"You even sleep with that thing on?" said Naruto questioningly even though they could be his last words as she wasn't letting go of his head and had him in the arm lock for more then two minutes before he asked that question.

"Yes"Anko said while laughing at Naruto's face turning blue.

"Oxygen"said Naruto in a begging voice as he tried to breathe and was scraping at his neck.

While Anko was busy in her thoughts "_H'm I wonder what I should have today for breakfast waffles?no,Pancakes?nah , Dango! _unaware that Naruto was slowly dieing from no oxygen.

She released him after she went to go grab her wallet from inside the house as Naruto followed her.

She was walking to grab her wallet when she spotted Naruto reaching for an extra bra of hers looking at it questioningly.

She slapped his hand away from it and said "Don't touch it! Nothing you need to know about yet."

She grabbed her wallet and said"Come on Naruto lets go I want some Dango!"

"But I thought we were gonna train again"yelled Naruto back.

"After the Dango!"Anko yelled as Naruto quickly followed her to the Dango stand.

**Dango Stand**

Anko happily munched on her dango while Naruto sat there annoyed.

"Are you done yet?"Naruto said bored out of his mind.

"Nope" Anko said happily as she munched on her Dango.

After ten more minutes of waiting Naruto took out a kunai and started to swing it by the ring.

After twenty minutes passed the grabbed the kunai and start flipping it from the handle to the sharp part over and over again.

After thirty minutes he was about to throw it in the air and catch when Anko said "Done" quickly distracted by here the kunai slipped and stabbed the ground near his foot.

He went to grab it when a little boy grabbed it an ran off with it before the little boy could get away with it, it was taken from the boys hand in Naruto's kunai holder.

"Don't play with sharp objects" Naruto said to the little boy.

Naruto started following Anko to training ground 44.

**Training ground 44**

"Okay today we are gonna train with **Senei Jashu"(Hidden Snake Hands)(1)**Anko said.

"Now the hand seals are Snake, then tiger"

Naruto made the hand seals.

"Naruto we are gonna need to get you a jacket like mine if you want this to be effective"Anko said.

They started to walk away to go to the store Anko went to, to get a jacket like hers,

**Miroshomi's Shinobi Jackets**

"Hey old man you in here?" Anko yelled as her and Naruto walked in.

An old man about the age of seventy walked out wearing a black shirt and black pants he had blue eyes and black hair his face had scars and he had a black beard.

"Is that my dear customer Anko-chan I hear?"said the old man

"Yea it is old man" said Anko as she gave him a hug.

"So what do we have here" as he looked at Naruto

"Well my pupil here is gonna get a jacket like mine in black"said Anko

"Well follow me"said the old man

**50 minutes later**

Naruto and Anko walked out of the shop in satisfaction.

Naruto was now wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants and a black coat exactly the same as Anko.

"Now go practice that technique!"said Anko as she walked away to her apartment.

Naruto just stood there staring at her back with a twitch above his eye.

After she disappeared he walked back to his apartment in annoyance

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up happy with his sleep and fully renergized when he noticed something in his bed it had purple hair and was naked.

Naruto looked down to see that he was naked.

He then pinched himself and woke up.

**The Real Next Day**

Naruto shot up out of bed in shock looked to his bed and look to his side to see that there was nothing in his bed.

He slowly got up and decided to have ramen for breakfast.

He stood there heating hot water in his boxers when all the sudden cobras shot underneath the door went up to the door knob one put its mouth on it and turned it opening the door.

Anko walked through the door and sat down at the table.

Naruto stood there and said the only words that came to his mind"What the hell?"

He slowly walked away from the stove and went to change in his room while Anko just sat at the table looking happy with herself freaking Naruto out.

Naruto walked into the room wearing his black jacket and underneath wearing a black shirt with black pants he had gotten from the old hokage.

Naruto grabbed the ramen of the stove poured it into a bowl and finished it off in less than twenty seconds.

"Lets go"Anko said as she walked towards training ground 44 with Naruto trailing behind her.

**Training ground 44**

"Okay squirt I am going to show you a jutsu that makes multiples of yourself ready?"Anko said.

Naruto nodded his head in an approving manner.

"**Kage Bunshin!"(Shadow Clone)(2)**Anko said as a puff of smoke absorbed her and then three of her were standing in a row.

"Now before you do anything crazy wait for me too-"Anko said until she heard a yell of " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin"(Mass Shadow Clone)(3)**from Naruto.

In seconds over two thousand Naruto's stood looking at Anko.

"You freaking idiot!"Anko yelled.

"RUN FOR IT!" one Naruto clone yelled out.

As the Narutos ran thousands of snakes ran after them.

"Naruto you dumbass cant even listen to instructions"Anko said with her face in her hands.

Popping noises could be heardall over Konoha as shadow clones ran all over and were bitten by snakes

Even the Hokage looked out the window to see a clone wave at him then get bitten by a snake and explode in a explosion of smoke.

The last Naruto who was the true one stood in an alley as Anko walked down the alley staring at him with serpent eyes that glowed in the dark.

She chuckled and at that moment Naruto gulped then took a smoke bomb out and ran for the hills as Anko chased him with Dango sticks she had saved up for torturing people with.

* * *

End! Wooohooooo my second story's first chapter went well! Now if you hit the little button in the corner that says review you will get cookies with anything you like on them!

If you review enough you might get another chapter soon!

1(Technique involving Snakes with venom shooting out of sleeves)

2(Multiple clones of yourself that are solid)

3(Large amounts of yourself that are solid)


	2. Sadistic Teachers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I barely own my box I live in thats got staples in it shivers

I also do not own Lovely bunch of coconuts by Monty Python

Now I am going to start the story! ONWARD!

* * *

**A Legend in the Making(3 years later)**

* * *

Birds whistled their own tunes as the sun rose up in a blinding light and shined down on one person.

"Stupid sun I want to go to sleep" said a teenager wearing pajamas and a weird hat on his head.

The young teenager was slowly getting up when his alarm clock decided to go off and startle him making him trip slam into his dresser get covered in his bedsheets and slam into the wall.

"Something tells me its not my day" said the teenager on the floor untangling from his bedsheets and walking to his refrigerator to get an ice pack for his aching head.

The teenager took out a pan and poured water into it and let it boil before adding noodles and chicken.

He started to whistle until a beige and purple blur slammed through his door and knocked him to the floor and sat on his back.

"Is there a special reason you randomly attacked me in my own house Anko-sensei?"said the teenager unhappy from being sat on.

"Nope not a single reason. Well today is the day the genin exam starts so get dressed!"said Anko

"But im not even close too late!"said the teenager.

Anko pointed at the clock.

"OH SHIT!"said the teenager recognizing it was eight fifty five and he had to be there at nine.

The teenager raced into his room and in seconds he was out with a black coat and underneath was a brown shirt and brown pants.

"I gotta go see ya later Anko-sensei!"the teenager said hastily while running out the door.

"Yea well see ya kid"said Anko

* * *

**Academy 9 o'clock **

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha" said a teacher with brown hair in a pineapple style.

"Hn"said Sasuke approvingly

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Here Iruka Sensei" said Kiba.

"Uzumaki Naruto"said Iruka

Silence filled the class.

"Uzumaki Naruto"repeated Iruka not liking wear this was going.

"NARUTO!"Iruka said angrily.

In seconds everyone turned to see Naruto crash through an academy window.

"Um Here?"said Naruto wondering if he was late.

"Just sit down Naruto" said Iruka as he was annoyed by Naruto's antics

"Now when I call your name come up"Iruka said

"So_ bored, I guess ill just sleep and wait for my turn"_Naruto thought in boredom.

**30 minutes later**

He still could not fall asleep and settled for singing in his head.

**Go to Youtube and put in lovely bunch of coconuts then read this while its going!**

"_Down at a shinobi square on evening I was therewheni heard a shinobi shouting underneath the square!"_

"_Ive got a lovely bunch of coconuts there they are standing in a row big ones small ones some as big as your head!"_

"_**SHUTUP ALREADY"a voice grumbled in his mind.**_

Naruto was jolted by it and sat up immediately.

"What the hell was that?" Narruto mumbled to himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"Iruka said

Naruto complied and walked forward into the room.

"Now transform into me" Iruka said.

"**Henge!"(1)(Transformation Technique)**Naruto said as smoke enveloped him.

When the smoke dispersed a girl stood there who had smoke covering "Special Areas"

Iruka could only stair then shoot off like a rocket with blood shooting out of his nose.

"You IDIOT I SAID ME!" Iruka said with two cotton balls in his nose.

"Fine"Naruto said.

"**Henge!**" Naruto said as smoke enveloped him.

Iruka stood their staring at the clone of him with a "Kick Me" sign on his back.

"You Idiot I said like me"Iruka said angrily.

"Um Iruka hi copied you exactly"was all Naruto could say as he pointed at Iruka's back.

Iruka stood there with a twitch over his eye extremely annoyed.

"Now make clones of yourself Naruto"Iruka said wanting to get it over with.

"**Kage Bunshin!**"Naruto said as smoke enveloped him

Iruka could only stare as ten shadow clones stood there looking at him.

"So did I pass?"Naruto said anxious to know.

All Iruka could do was nod and hand Naruto the Headband Naruto chose that had black on it instead of the normal blue that most people picked.

Naruto walked out the room happily and decided for no reason to sit by a blue haired girl.

"eep!" was all the blue girl could mumble as she covered her blushing face from him.

"Uh Hi I am Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"Naruto said in a nice manner

"Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuu-Hyuuga"said the blue haird girl stuttering

"Nice to meet ya Hinata" said Naruto happily

At that moment the Academy was dismissed.

"Well it was nice talking to ya Hinata see ya tommorow"said Naruto as he walked to his apartment.

Hinata continued to stare at his back "_Naruto-kun"_ she started to walk to the Hyuuga estates thinking of what would happen tommorow.

Naruto was about to walk into his apartment when he heard someone inside of it he slowly opened the door cautiously he stepped in but all the sudden cobras went around his whole body strangling him.

Anko decided to walk over at that time happilt munching on Dango.

"So how did ya do?"Anko said anxious to know because of her boredom

"I passed alright and I am happy!"said Naruto happily even if the life was being squeezed out of him.

"Well good job kid you still got a long way to go ha ha ha"said Anko laughing.

"You are ruining my day Anko"Naruto said annoyingly.

"Yes and I am loving every second of it!"Anko said happily

"will you get your snakes off of me I am tired" said Naruto sleepily.

"Naruto go night night"said Naruto as he wavered and fell on the ground asleep.

Anko stood their and blinked she grabbed Naruto picked him up and threw him on his bed then walked outside and went straight to the hokage tower.

She snuck in silently past the secretary and into the hokage room seeing Kurenai,Kakashi and Asuma standing in the room.

"So watcha doing Kurenai-chan"as Anko looked over Kurenai's shoulder looking at the crystal ball.

All the jouinins turned to look at her questioningly.

"Exaclty why are you here Anko?" said Kakashi lazily.

"Good question. Cause I can" said Anko happily

"Oooo you are doing teams? I want one!" said Anko happily

The old hokage sat the thinking of what to do.

"Asuma you never wanted a team did you so if you want you dont have to take a team"said the old hokage.

"Fine with me"said Asuma happily as he walked out of the room.

"The teams will be-"the old hokage started.

**Academy Next Day**

Naruto walked in and sat next to Hinata.

"Na-Naruto who's team do you think you will be on?" said Hinata being shy

" I hope I am on your team cause your the best Hinata!"Naruto said happily

Hinata sat there blushing and stunned with nothing else to say.

"Team 7 is, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka!" Iruka said

"Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake"Iruka stated

"Team 9 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburama and Chouji Akimichi"Iruka said

"Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi"Iruka stated

"Team 10 is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikimaru Nara"Iruka said

"Your sensei is Anko Mitarash" Iruka said stunned.

Naruto decided to yell out at that point "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT PERSON IS INSANE!"

That point was proved when a beige blur busted through a window and a big sign was now on the wall that said "Team 10's Sensei the Wonderful Anko Mitarashi".

"What have I done to deserve this? Why must your hurt a little boy trying to get through this shinobi world?"said Naruto with fake tears running down his face like a river.

"Okay team 10 get your asses up and follow me ya maggots!" Anko yelled.

"How troublesome"said Shikimaru clearly annoyed by Anko's antics

"Come on Na-Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she started to walk towards her new sensei.

"WHY MUST THE YOUNG DIE YOUNG?!" yelled Naruto on the floor while the academy was dark and a spotlight was on him as he sat there crying fake tears.

"Get up!" said Anko as she kicked Naruto into the wall.

Naruto was on the floor with one hand on his chest and the other hand trying to reach for Hinata.

"Save me!!" said Naruto while Anko was dragging him outside the room.

"Come on team" said Anko as they followed her to training ground 44.

**Training Ground 44**

"Okay maggots get your asses over here before I drag them over here"said Anko sadistically

"Now each of you is going to wear fifty pounds of weight everywhere on your body!"Anko said while laughing.

She took out a storage scroll opened it and out came three sets of the same weights for their legs arms and chest.

"Now put them on!"Anko said ordering them.

After five minutes they all had them underneath their clothes.

With the weight on Naruto's shoulder he could only get a few words out.

"You sadistic bitch!" said Naruto pointing right at Anko

"Get ready to die maggots" Anko said as her serpent eyes glistened and twenty cobras came out of here sleeve chasing Team 10.

The whole team was running like crazy all over town jumping over carts people and on house but the snakes seemed to move as fast as them and jump higher then them.

Hinata started to slow down and she was just about to fall to the snakes before Naruto grabbed her and started to run with her on his back.

"Come on Naruto we have to move faster if we wanna survive" said Shikamaru in a hasty manner

The cobras were so close that one bit Naruto in the butt at that point the weights were nothing to Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Naruto as he was moving as fast as lee without his weights on after being bitten in the butt with Shikamaru and Hinata on his back.

Accidentally knocking Hinata out by hitting her head on a food cart and slamming Shikimaru through ten food carts while running comically through the streets.

When he had stopped they were at his apartment he walked in as fast as he could and went into his room.

He placed Hinata on the bed put Shikamaru next to the bed gave Shikimaru an ice pack and sat down next to them.

"Naruto I wanna stab you right now you crazy bastard"said Shikamaru with a headache and pain all over his body.

"Get used to this Anko is one hell of a crazy bitch with an anger problem and a lot of snakes in her sleeves and way too many tricks up her sleeve"said Naruto out of breath.

Hinata woke up to the sound of talking between Shikimaru and Naruto.

"Look Shikimaru she's alive" Naruto said as he poked her in the head with a stick.

Her response was her grabbing the stick snapping it and smacking Naruto in the head.

"Oww" Naruto said in pain.

Shikimaru laughed as he was hit but got kicked in the face when Hinata got up.

Naruto laughed at Shikimaru only to be bonked on the head with his alarm clock by Hinata.

"I thought girls weren't violent but Hinata just proved that wrong!" said Naruto

Hinata came to her sense and started to apologize to them.

"I am so sorry" said Hinata shyly

They heard the door open and hisses in the house.

"Team 10 I'm home!" said Anko not expecting to get an answer

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled.

The team started to run like crazy to the Hokage tower with forty cobras chasing after them.

Naruto decided to jump into the tower he grabbed Shikimaru by the neck and grabbed Hinata and put her on his back.

He added chakra to his feet and jumped as high as he could which resulted in him slamming through the window with the old hokage sitting there looking at him and his team.

"Ya maggots where are ya!" said Anko as she walked through the door into the hokage's room.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikimaru started to shake when Anko walked into the room so they hid behind the old hokage.

"Old man you gotta help us that bitch is crazy!" said Naruto as he pointed to Anko shivering as she looked at him evilly.

The old hokage chuckled as he sat there.

"Well now whats this about?"the Hokage said wondering to know.

"She gave us at least one hundred fifty pounds on our body even her cobra's were as fast as us and jumped higher!" said Naruto out of breath.

"Well that sounds very funny indeed"said the old Hokage

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Funny?! Id it were you it wouldnt be funny at all you crazy old man!"said Naruto angrily.

"Language Naruto Language"said the Old Hokage chuckling.

"No disrespect Hokage but that bitch really is crazy!" said Shikimaru as he pointed to Anko and had a kunai whiz past his head and thunk into the Hokage's desk.

"YOU NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT ANKO!" said Naruto as he hid behind the old hokage and used Shikimaru as a shield.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK?!" said Anko as she inched closer.

"RUN FOR IT!" Naruto yelled grabbing Shikimaru and Hinata Jumping out the window and running toward Shikimaru's house.

"Yes go to my house my mom and dad will protect us!"said Shikimaru hastily just as he was hit in the face by a random pole and his nose started bleeding.

"You dumb ass be more careful I ain't no soft plushy that cant be hurt by anything."said Shikimaru clearly annoyed.

Naruto jumped as high as he could to Shikimaru's window opening it and getting inside.

He place Hinata on the bed and dropped Shikimaru on the floor getting a groan of pain from him.

"Um I don't think you should do that Naruto-Kun you could really hurt him." said Hinata as quiet as she could be.

"He will be fine Hinata the lazy ass shouldn't be so lazy of he doesnt want to get hurt" said Naruto happily.

"You guys hungry?" said Naruto waiting for an answer.

"Cinnamon buns" said Hinata quietly

"H'm I'm not that hungry" said Shikimaru while on the floor.

"I'll be back!" said Naruto trying to imitate the Termishinobi

"Hinata your boyfriend watches to many movies" said Shikimaru on the floor

The response he got was a swift kick in the family jewels.

Naruto had gotten back in five minutes with five cinnamon buns.

"There ya go" said Naruto as he handed Hinata the buns.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun" said Hinata as she started to eat one of the buns.

In Fifteen more minutes they knew she had found them and they had to get going they stepped out of the window and on to the roof they started to run to the Hyuuga estates.

Over one hundred cobras were chasing them and they knew they couldn't stop the pain was great but it didn't stop them from failing.

They ran towards the back of the mansion jumped over the wall and went into Hinata's room

hiding from any hyuuga's.

It was perfect because there were seals on each room so other hyuuga's couldnt peek inside the room.

"Hinata if we survive... you owe me a new alarm clock." said Naruto.

"If we even survive" said Shikimaru as he sat in the corner tired.

It was already four o'clock they had been running since ten and they were ready to break down.

Here they were the first day with there sensei and they were wearing at least more then one hundred fifty pounds of weight and the only thing that kept them from falling was their chakra.

"Well if you think about it we will be stronger than any other team in no time."said Naruto cheerfully.

"Only you Naruto,Only you could find some way to appreciate sadistic training" said Shikimaru.

"Someones coming hide" said Hinata.

Both boys went for the closet and sat in there.

They looked down to see clothes everywhere then they say something they shouldn't have.

They saw Hinata's Bra's and pantie's their faces instantly turned red.

"Tell nobody about this even Hinata or we are so gonna die" said Naruto to Shikimaru.

"Got it" said Shikimaru back to Naruto.

They heard footsteps walking around the room then exiting it.

Naruto had moved and some of Hinata's clothes fell down but one thing fell into his pocket.

"Come on Shikimaru and Naruto we have to go find Anko-sensei"said Hinata quietly.

They jumped out the window walked through the garden dodging any hyuuga's and then jumped over the wall and started to walk to the training ground 44.

**Training ground 44**

"Anko-Sensei!"Naruto yelled as he looked for his sensei with Shikimaru and Hinata a kunai whizzed past his head as he dodged it.

"Well you guys did a good job evading my snakes you can go home now" said Anko as she started walking to her apartment.

Here Naruto,Shikimaru And Hinata were tired,hungry, and in pain and then Anko lets them off the hook and walks away all they got were twitches in there eyes.

They all walked there seperate ways.

Naruto walked into his apartment and went straight to his room.

He took of his kunai holster and his shuriken holster then he took out everything from his pockets.

He looked down to see a purple pair of panties in his hand his face went red.

Hinata

Here she was trying to find her favorite pair of panties in her closet to change into then she remembered something that made her want to kill.

Naruto and Shikimaru hid in the closet.

Shikimaru

Shikimaru was sitting down when he felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

Naruto

Naruto did not like it when shivers went up his spine it made him feellike something bad was gonna happen to him and boy was he right.

WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Second chap finished and I made it a whopping 10 pages long in my eyes thats long Every chap I try to publish ill try to make it longer then the one before even if by one page though the last chap was only six pages 4 page improvement hurray for me! Now if you want more free cookies or another chap just hit the button in the corner that says review!


End file.
